Wanted: Fanfiction
by eternity-beyond
Summary: Well, I exist in this world as Hannah. Sorry, I took a prolonged hiatus! I'm gonna be writing some fanfics about different things also! hehe. Just this crazy thought as collaborating with Tsukushi. :-) Disclaimer: I own nothing :-). All credits to Ms. Yoko Kamio. I apologize if this has a similar story (If it has)


*WANTED: FANFICTION!*

"Hnggggg!" I scribbled on my paper. Man, this will never ever work out. Oof! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hannah. I'm an incoming architecture student who has an undying passion in writing. Well, I just write fanfics as pastime. To tell you the truth, I just finished writing an Itazura Na Kiss fanfic actually. Well, enough of myself. I fiddled with my braces through the pencil I am holding in my left hand. (eww lol) . What's happening? Am I running out of ideas? I let out a sigh, feeling exasperated at the fact that I experienced as what they call, "Writer's Block". So this is how it feels like?

I tried to relieve myself from my mental block by listening to music. Oh sheesh. This just doesn't do any good. Confusion is still lingering in my head. What shall I do then? I turned on my laptop and randomly browsed the internet to occupy myself first…. Until…

.

.

.

.

"Ah, what the hell? This place is cramped!" I heard a voice of what seems to be a guy come from the outside of my room. I looked at the door suspiciously, where did that come from? It really sounded unfamiliar to me. I grabbed a random object which turns out to be a badminton racket and carefully opened the door. Without hesitation, I hit the guy with the badminton racket and he suddenly shouted "HEY! WATCH IT!" He rubbed his forehead. Wait, he looks familiar….. Those cold eyes, that pointy nose, and most of all…. That hairstyle….. Could he be…?

.

.

.

.

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. "DOMYOUJI TSUKASA?!" my eyes grew wider and I accidentally dropped my badminton racket on his foot. "YEEO! CHIKUSHO! What was that for?!" He scowled while rubbing his aching foot. "Gomen nasai Domyouji-kun T_T I didn't mean it… What brings you here?" I asked, causing him to glare at me. "Well, actually, we were on our way to Eitoku when we noticed the surroundings became different." explained Tsukushi. I nodded as a reply and pursed my lips. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Well, you see, I'm writing some fanfics about Hana Yori Dango… erm.. your story." Tsukushi nodded and put her finger on her chin. "I've heard about those! Well, what's the concern?" Tsukushi said… "Well, I'm kinda having difficulties in writing… well, I can.. But the problem is, I don't know what it will be about" I looked at the ground and scratched my head. "What a waste of time, why bother writing _funpics_ anyway" I shook my head "Silly, it's FANFICS" I said, emphasizing the word "fanfics". He just looked away and looked at the paper I was writing on. It had a lot of erasures and some doodles. "This is stupid." He said and dumped the paper. "Hey, why not let me help with it?" her smile lighting up the whole room which caused Tsukasa to cough. "Come on Makino, you'll just waste your time with this brat, let's go back" Suddenly, the door closed and it locked by itself. "I have the power to control this world and of course, control you. I can read your mind; I can do anything I want to you. Because I'm the author" I said trying to sound as mean as possible but that didn't even intimidate Tsukasa. "Come on, Domyouji, stop it will you?!" Makino raised her voice to her boyfriend, shutting Domyoji up. "Okay, Hannah-chan, where shall we start?" Tsukushi took a seat beside me. "Well, We'll start with the genre!" I said with a determined tone, "Okay, how about romance?" I thought…. "Well, no."

"Drama?"- Tsukushi

"Nope"-Me

"Comedy?"-Tsukushi

I thought for a minute….. Suddenly an image of Tsukasa as a dog running around in circles popped in my mind. Suddenly I burst out laughing causing Makino and Domyouji to look at me with confusion. "Oiiii what are you laughing at?" Domyoji said and sat on the bed beside Tsukushi and I shook my head while I was laughing my heart out. "Oh come on.." A few seconds later, I stopped laughing and confirmed my choice with Tsukushi.. "So it will be a Comedy" I said and listed it in my mini notepad.

"Now for the pairing…. Who would you want to end up with whom?" – Tsukushi

"Hm…. I was thinking of… Domyoji and You" – Me

Domyoji had that victorious grin on his face. "Very good idea, Hannah, now that's final!" He said.

"Nah, how about we change the pairing up a bit? It's a little common" –Tsukushi

"Well, you're right…. How about, Rui and Makino?" – Me  
With this Domyoji suddenly threw in a fit of rage "OI OI OI WATCH WHAT YOU'RE BABBLING ABOUT OR I'LL GET YOU!" He said and I just looked at him. He suddenly stopped and I chuckled. "Typical Domyoji" I mumbled.

"Okay, to grant YOUNG MASTER's request, I'll go write A Domyouji fic" I said and rolled my eyes. Tsukasa brightened up. "Much better" he said and Makino merely shook her head. "For the plot…." I said and tapped my pencil on my lip. "Well, I got an idea!" I said and raised my fist up "What is it? Spill it out!" Tsukasa said in a bored tone. "This fanfic will be about Domyoji trying different methods of confessing his love for Tsukushi!" Tsukushi shook her head "No, the story will go like this: Domyoji learns how to bake!" Suddenly I laughed at the image of Tsukasa baking cookies in a pink polka dots apron, humming cheerfully as he made his way to the oven. My thought was ended when I heard the almighty couple bickering. "Idiot! Don't you know that it's just a fanfic, don't be so over reacting!" Tsukushi spat "Whatever, it's too dumb!" I just shook my head and thought of more ideas. "BINGO! I got an idea! How about we write about Domyoji's attempts of straightening his curly hair?" I snapped my fingers. Tsukushi and I had that mischievous look on our faces. "I love the idea, let's get started!" Tsukushi laughed and I started typing it on a word processor.

An hour later, we both laughed while reading the last sentence of the fanfic we just finished writing. "And then Domyoji ended up having that curly hair back again." Tsukushi finished and started laughing. "Oh wait, I forgot something…." I said and typed on the keyboard again "But whether curly or straight hair, Tsukushi still loves Domyoji the way he is…. The end!" I clapped my hands then saved the file "Finally! Done!" I said and Tsukasa rolled his eyes… "This is bullying… -_-" I looked at him and said "You're having a taste of your own medicine.. Oh well, you'll love the ending… ;-)" I said, winking at Tsukushi . "Oh, it's time for us to go back, see you again Hannah-chan! It was nice to work with you" Tsukushi said and waved her hand. "Byeee you two! Take care!" I said and waved my hand back at them. The two left the room and I sat back on my chair, thinking about the fun time I had with my two favourite manga characters.

-IN HANA YORI DANGO WORLD-

Tsukushi was busy with their daughter Satomi who just finished taking a bath. When The two went inside Tsukushi and tsukasa's bedroom, to her surprise, it was rather quiet. Tsukasa was using the PC, Tsukushi checked on him to see that he was reading a story on , and the title was…. "Tsukasa's dilemma" It was the fanfic that she collaborated with Hannah. "What is this all about?!" He said with anger building up in his voice "-_- I told you it's comedy right -_-" Tsukushi said and shook her head. Their daughter was just looking at her parents, "Okaasama? Otousan? Are you alright?" Satomi asked her parents, wonder filled her round brown eyes. Tsukushi looked at her 5 year old daughter, "We're alright Satomi, now you go play in your room okay?" Tsukushi said and stroke her daughter's hair. Satomi looked just like her father, her natural curls flowing just above her shoulder. Her eyes were bright and chocolate brown just like her mother. However, Satomi got her personality from her mother. She's strong willed, and despite her being raised in a rich family, Tsukushi taught her to be frugal, to be realistic in life and to be humble. Satomi cheerfully ran out of her parents' bedroom and Tsukasa just finished reading. "What do you think about Hannah's work?" Tsukushi asked, Tsukasa suddenly laughed and said "It's fine" Tsukushi smiled and leaned on the table, "You know, straight, or curly, I love you just the way you are…" Tsukushi repeated the lines on the fanfic then Tsukasa smirked.


End file.
